All Business
by HeroesEmmaLee
Summary: He hadn't seen her in nearly 5 years. When Nathan finally goes to seek his old flame, she isn't the only person he finds in D.C. Tracy/Nathan romance, AU
1. Prologue

**11 reviews so far, so as I promised here you go! Enjoy the prologue and the full chapter 1 of All Business ;) Read and Review!**

.

Nathan Petrelli sat at his Robert Kennedy senate's desk as he played around with the pens lying on the surface. This job wasn't what it had been once. Following the murder of his father and the shutdown of Pinehearst, Nathan had returned to politics and was happy to see his New York senate seat waiting for him. But that was years ago.

His divorce was long and stressful. Heidi was given full custody of his sons, Simon and Monty, and Nathan only had visitation rights. He missed them all the time, but he knew that his sons were better off with Heidi where they would be safe from all this "ability" crap. Nathan cut all ties from his mother after telling him they used him as a guinea pig in testing the formula used to give people abilities. He was done with all of her lies and all of her mistakes taking a toll on him and Peter. Nathan saw his little brother often, as he only lived in downtown Manhattan. He visited Claire at her college in Georgetown and saw Noah there occasionally. Other than that, his life was good. _Fine, actually,_ he told himself.

There was something missing, however. Something changed in him after Nathan stopped working for Arthur. And it wasn't even the job. It was the woman who got him back into politics after his miraculous recovery from his press conference shooting. The tall blonde with cold blue eyes, whose cheeks were always flushed around him. Tracy Strauss.

Nathan kicked his feet up on the desk and crossed his arms. He'd been thinking about Tracy lately; all the things she used to say. She was his best friend, and for a time, Nathan even thought that she was the love of his life. She made him feel, different. She made him a better person. But then she disappeared.

After Nathan started working for his father, Tracy started distancing herself. They didn't see each other as much as they used to, and one day, Nathan called her to find that her numbers were changed. He didn't bother to confront her; Nathan knew what that meant. It didn't mean that he didn't miss her.

All of a sudden, Nathan jumps in his seat a bit as the phone next to him begins to ring. He regains his focus as he answers the call. "Nathan Petrelli,"

"Nathan, hey, it's Peter. How've you been?" Announced Nathan's younger brother on the opposite line. Nathan sat straight up again in his leather desk chair as he responded.

"Good, good. What have you been up to, Pete?'

"I'm in Georgetown visiting Claire, but you won't believe who I just saw!" Nathan rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself as he answered the obvious.

"Claire?"

Peter didn't speak for a moment. "Well, Claire, obviously, but I saw someone else too."

"Who?"

"Tracy Strauss, do you remember her?" Nathan lost his smile as he tried to process his thoughts. Tracy, _his _Tracy, whom he hadn't seen in nearly 5 years, was still in Georgetown, Washington, D.C. _Exactly where I left her, _he thought.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Nathan said, adding a little perk to his voice as he spoke to Peter. He rubbed his temple as he felt his heart sink.

"I spoke to her. She still lives in her apartment in Georgetown. She's good, Nate, you should really see her-"

"Wait, she still lives in Georgetown?" Nathan interrupted. She was right under his nose this whole time; he was always in D.C. for work. Nathan thought she left. He had not heard about her from anyone he worked with, and almost all of them had once known Tracy.

"Yeah, but there's also something I should tell you-"

"Do you think I could see her? Talk to her?" He heard Peter sigh on the other end of the conversation.

"I guess Nathan, but I really should tell you that Tracy-"

"Listen, Pete, it was great talking to you, but I have a meeting in an hour, so I have to get going. Give my love to Claire, I'll talk to you soon." And with that, Nathan hung up his phone with a smile. He stood up off from his desk as he realized what he was going to do next. Nathan was going to try to win Tracy back. She was the only person who "got it." She understood. If Nathan knew Tracy at all, and he did, she would be mad at him for some time, but after a while Nathan thought he could one day be committed to her.

He wanted his best friend back. And he was fully intended on getting _exactly_ what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

He straightened his tie and stared at the crème white door in front of him, as he went over what he wanted to say in his head. It really had been too long.

Nathan Petrelli had not seen or heard from Tracy Strauss in almost 5 years. They used to do everything together; it was like she knew him better than he knew himself. Everywhere he went, she came with him. With every opposition, she would stick by him. Tracy Strauss was his best friend, in some form; his best friend who made extremely passionate sex. Without saying many words, the pair knew each other. She made him feel, different. Sure, she was manipulative and sneaky, but Nathan knew what she was really like. Under her strong skin was someone who cared. He only hoped she was still that way.

He backs up against the wall as he stares at the door, hoping she would answer. Closing his eyes, Nathan tried to remember how they used to kiss; so fiery, so passionate, so. . .

It was then that she finally opened the door. Only opening it halfway, the familiar blonde pulls on her black heels as she stares fixedly at Nathan. _She is going somewhere, _Nathan concludes, noticing that she is wearing an off-white tress and her favorite pearls. She looks pretty, as always, with ice blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a beautiful figure. She smiles at him, but Nathan remembers better from her. That isn't her true smile, the one he only on a few occasions in their time together. This was her smile of fear.

"Nathan-"

"Did I get you at a bad time?" Nathan asks as Tracy loses her smile. She steps outside of her apartment as she closes the door behind her.

"Kind of. I need to be somewhere." She says softly, looking away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Peter said that he saw you. I thought I'd, come by." He replies, as looks into her mysterious eyes that were able to talk for her upon many occasions.

"It's been years, Nathan. I've moved on. I got a new job, and I-"Tracy is cut off when a sort of crying starts inside of her apartment. Tracy closes her eyes, as she turns on her heels, and walks inside. She leaves the door open, as Nathan's eyes follow her.

"Mommy?" A little girl, no older than 5, asks Tracy as she kneels down to hug her. She sniffles up tears as Tracy holds her in her arms.

"What happened this time, baby?"

"There's monsters under my bed." She whines, as Nathan tilts his head to get a better look at her. Her hair is wavy and blonde, and falls just past her shoulders. Her eyes are the same blue as Tracy's, but now they are red from crying.

"How many times have I had to tell you, honey, there are no such things as monsters. Mommy's in a really big hurry, so you need to get back to bed." Tracy said, stroking her hair as the little girl looks at Nathan. He gulps and just continues to watch from the doorway of Tracy's apartment. The young girl nodded at her mother, as she opened what appeared to be her bedroom door, closing it behind her. Tracy instantly looks at Nathan, who looks as if he just saw a ghost. She stands up and her heels click as she walks over to him.

"Looks like it's your lucky day. I can't find a sitter for her and I have to go, so you're going to play Daddy for the night." She says, grabbing her purse from off the front table inside the apartment, making her way out the door. "Just make sure she falls asleep okay. Tell her I'll see her in the morning." Tracy looks him in the eye as she speaks, knowing she was on thin ice here. She turns and walks away from him towards the elevator, but before she can go Nathan grabs her arm."

"Wait, wait… a second. You can't leave, Tracy, I don't even know her name!" He yells at her as she feels the sting in the tone of his words.

She yanks her arm out of his grasp as she says softly, "Charlotte." She shoots a cold glance Nathan's way once more before turning and walking around the corner.

.

He stood outside of Tracy's apartment for 10 minutes before he could get the courage to go inside. Nathan Petrelli never acted like this; he was never scared. But at that very moment, he was terrified that that little girl was his daughter. His daughter Tracy never told him about. It was very possible. They last saw each other nearly 5 years ago. The little girl in Tracy's apartment was no older than 5. And man, she was beautiful. She looked exactly like Tracy, except innocent and incredibly vulnerable. Even if she wasn't Nathan's daughter, he knew that she was special and that he would do anything to protect her from the life he and Tracy had with abilities.

Hanging onto every bit of courage he had, Nathan walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he entered the room right in front of him; Tracy's daughter's room. Charlotte. The name made him smile as he shut the door of the dark room. Under the bed covers emerged the small blonde beauty as she looked at Nathan curiously. She turned on the lamp on the night table beside her bed as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Hi." She said to him as Nathan backed up against the door. The little girl sat up in her bed, and tilted her head to observe Nathan, the way he did to observe her minutes ago. "My name is Charlotte Amelia Strauss, what's your name, mister?

Nathan stepped up closer to her as Charlotte smiled. _Formal, like her mother. _Nathan couldn't help but smile back as he responded to the little girl's question. "I'm Nathan Petrelli," he said, holding out his hand for Charlotte to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Strauss. I'm a… friend of your mom's. I'm going to be watching you tonight." The young girl grinned as she stood up from her bed and grabbed Nathan's hand leading her to another room. Charlotte was wearing a silk night gown with a pink liner, and Nathan chuckled to himself. Tracy would always dress her daughter in the finest. The little girl lead Nathan into what appeared to be Tracy's bedroom as she started rummaging through one of her drawers.

He looked around. The bed was the same one that Nathan and Tracy always slept in when they were together, and the very neat arrangement was the also the same. Tracy had always been very neat.

"Look! Nay-tan, this is you!" Charlotte said, pulling out a picture from the first drawer. She handed it to Nathan as he studied it. It was taken once when Nathan and Tracy had been drunk and were taking random pictures on Tracy's camera. In this specific picture, Tracy was leaning on Nathan as he was laughing. It was carefree. _They _used to be carefree. Nathan smiled, remembering how much he truly loved her. The beautiful blonde, his Tracy Strauss. Not that he ever told her, but he knew know that all this time he still cared about her.

"You're right, Charlotte, that is me and your mom. A very long time ago." He says, putting the picture back in Tracy's dresser drawer and Charlotte walked closer to him. Nathan smiled at her as she looked puzzled.

"Mommy's boyfriend? You are Mommy's boyfriend?" Nathan laughed to himself.

"No, no, we were just… good friends. Before you were born." He said, walking into the living room. The little girl ran to catch up to him as Nathan smiled. Charlotte looked a lot like Tracy, but he had to face that she looked like him too. She had the Petrelli nose.

_Why didn't she tell me…_

"Nay-tan, I want to watch Blue's Clues. Let's watch Blue's Clues!" Charlotte exclaimed, turning on the TV and interrupting Nathan's thoughts.

"You have to get to sleep. Your mom wanted you to go to bed, Charlotte." With that, Charlotte turned around and made a face at Nathan, putting her hands on her hips. Nathan laughed. _She was just like Tracy…_

"There are monsters under my bed, if I go to sleep they will eat me! Plus, I am four and a half years old. I'm a big girl. I am allowed to watch Blue's Clues! " She said with a smile as she jumped on the couch. Giving up, Nathan sat down next to her on the same couch that Tracy first kissed him on. He smiled as Charlotte cuddled up against him, hugging his arm as she turned on the TV.

"After this episode, you're going to bed. Got it?" Nathan said as Charlotte skimmed through the channels to find the show she wanted to see. Charlotte looked at him from the corner of her eye as she giggled.

"Will you babysit me ever again? You are fun! And you smell like Mommy's favorite fancy stores." She said, clapping her hands once Blue's Clues came on TV. Nathan laughed to himself, remembering Tracy's signature scent that he was so attracted to.

"You know, Charlotte, you look a lot like your mother."

"Everyone says that! But Mommy says I look like my Daddy." Nathan was surprised at Charlotte's response. He didn't think that Tracy talked to Charlotte about her father…

The girl then tapped on his shoulder as she whispered, "Want to know a secret?" Nathan nodded as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Mommy told me that my Daddy, he's a superhero! He can fly! Like Mommy can freeze." Nathan gulped. It was true, he had missed his kid's childhood. _His_ kid.

"I have an idea. Why don't you rest your head right here, on my shoulder, and watch your show? And you can close your eyes, if you are feeling tired." Nathan said to Charlotte who only yawned and leaned her little head on his shoulder, keeping her focus on the TV screen.

"I'm not tired, Nay-tan." She said softly as Nathan chuckled to himself. He put his arm around her as the little four and a half year old girl fell asleep on his shoulder. He looked over to her and smiled, wanting to do nothing more than to just hold his little girl.

Maybe he couldn't be there for Claire and Simon and Monty, but Nathan was going to be here for this child. Charlotte; she was special.

She was the child of the woman he loved.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I was stuck at a dead end for The Exploding Man; I wrote a chapter then decided I didn't like it. I'm almost done with it too, just 5 or so more chapters before it's done. That and my Grey's Anatomy story Hello, Seattle will be updated this weekend, but until then, here's a little All Business. This is a confrontation chapter; everything you Trathan souls have ever asked for! Enjoy the chapter, R&R please(:**

.

It was around midnight that Tracy finally returned to the apartment, to see Charlotte asleep on the couch with her head on Nathan's shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping that Nathan hadn't yet told Charlotte what she was sure he knew by now. She set her purse on the front table of the apartment and started to quietly take off her heels.

Tracy was startled when she heard a voice in front of her, "I'm not asleep, you know." She jumped a little bit, but was relieved when Nathan turned his head over to look at her. "Should I put her back in her room?" She ran her hair through her long blonde hair as she answered softly.

"Yeah, sure that'll be great." Nathan then got up off the couch and carried the sleeping little girl in his arms, bridal style into her own bedroom. Tracy sat down on the couch slowly, her eyes watching Nathan come out of the room minutes later. She then stands up and smiles weakly, looking at him in the eyes.

"So, how… uh, how was she?"

Nathan nods in response. "She was great; really well-behaved. She was only awake for about a half hour after you left. I just let her watch TV and within minutes she was asleep." He describes, smiling as he sits on the couch next to Tracy. For a few minutes, they are in silence as Tracy looked forward and Nathan looked at Tracy, remembering how they were together. Honesty was never a factor between any relation of Tracy or Nathan's, but Tracy knew at this very moment that she kept the biggest secret in history from the man she once loved. And it was her fault her daughter did not know her father…

"Tracy?" Nathan asks as Tracy snaps out of it and turns to face him. "Why… didn't you tell me?"

Tracy sighed, looking Nathan in the eyes as she answered. "You were distancing, and we were both busy with work, and you with your dad and you have other kids to worry about, and I…. The decision I made was in the best interest for her at the time. You weren't ready for a baby."

"Neither were you, Tracy." Nathan replies, losing his focus on her. "Tell me the real reason." He saw just looking at her that it wasn't the whole truth. Tracy sighed and looked at him.

"There wasn't… I wasn't…" She choked on her works, turning away from Nathan. "I didn't tell you because I was going to take care of it. I-I made an appointment and everything, I drove the hour it took to find a doctor who would do it, and I had signed all the papers. The doctor even asked me if I was sure. Then, as she was sterilizing the needles that were to be used in killing my child, I walked out and ever looked back." She wanted to cry, remembering back, but she sucked him in and looked at Nathan as he looked at his shoes with his lips pressed tightly together, deep in thought.

"I would to see her again." He said softly.

"You want to… see her? As in, you would come visit Charlotte?" Nathan nodded as Tracy looked into his eyes. "Of course… she's yours, I won't stop you from seeing her now that you've met… but Charlotte deserves consistency. If she's going to know you as her father she's going to need you to be there for her. You can't disappear from her life."

Nathan looked up to her, feeling the pain in her eyes as he spoke. "No, that's not going to happen. I'll be here for her." Tracy smiled weakly as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

She nearly shivered, remembering his warm touch as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Don't worry about it. Just be here for her now."

Nathan leaned over to stroke her cheek as Tracy quickly pulled away, looking him in the eyes as she spoke quietly. "You should come over tomorrow morning. We can talk to Charlotte, then. It'll take getting used to, and I have to work but if you don't-"

"It's fine. I'll watch her for a while. It's good if I get to know her and she gets to know me." Tracy nodded, as she smoothed her dress and stood up from the couch.

"I should…. Um, I should-"

"_I_ should be going. I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said, standing up after Tracy as he embraced her, holding her in her arms as she closed her eyes. She felt relaxed in his arms, remembering how they were 5 years ago as Nathan then pulled away quickly. "It was good seeing you, Tracy." He said, smiling his real smile.

"You too, Nathan." She said as he opened the front door of her apartment, walking into the hallway as he closed the door behind him. Tracy backed up against the door as she sighed. She had always dreaded the day she would see Nathan Petrelli again, but it was so… right. It felt right being in his arms. He would even be there for Charlotte, because Tracy would sure as hell make him. She smiled as she walked into her bedroom, thinking of him.


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter goes out to billandsookie (aka tfbl) who asked for an update on this story. For all who are unclear, this story is NOT on hiatus because I have ran out of ideas. I am just taking a break from writing it until I finish up both my other Heroes' chapter fic and my Grey's Anatomy chapter fic. Both are at their climaxes now and are close to being done, so you won't have to wait for updates on this story for very long. After I finish the other chapter fics, this story will continue to be updated regularly. Until then, this is the last update for a while. It is a cute chapter, but towards the end it is also meaningful and crucial to the main conflict of the story, so pay attention to this chapter! Read and Review; it's messages and reviews from readers like billandsookie that make me want to update my stories more. Enjoy! Xx**

.

After Nathan had left, Tracy slowly walked into her room, as she took off her white dinner dress and put on a long t-shirt to go to sleep in. She found herself pausing a lot; deep in thought. It was almost exhilarating, seeing Nathan Petrelli in her apartment again. She looked around the place and remembered what they had said and done together there so many years ago. Tracy had thought about Nathan often, every time she looked at Charlotte, but seeing him again changed everything. She wasn't one to fall in a trap easily, and certainly not one to fall hard for someone, but something about Nathan made her want to see him again. It was refreshing.

Often, Tracy felt like she was just dragging through life for the past 5 years. She took off work to be with her daughter, and she was the person that Charlotte needed her to be, but take away Charlotte… and you didn't have much left of Tracy. She could still freeze, she knew that she could still freeze. But there was no need for her ability anymore. There was no stranger knocking on her door anymore, questioning her about her ability. Nothing. Life went on normally for her and Charlotte… it was routine. Stable. Life wasn't exciting and about fooling around anymore. Having Charlotte changed something in Tracy. She felt more adult, and responsible. She had another person think about that she never had to before. It wasn't about fending for herself anymore and knocking anyone in her way out. It was about protecting the 1 and only thing that Tracy had to live for; Charlotte. And it was Nathan, who, in the end, was the one who ended up showing her that.

Tracy didn't sleep that night. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about him. The reality behind him. _Would he stay for Charlotte like he said he would? Did he mean the things that he told her? Would she have to tell him the truth?_ She spent all night occupying Nathan Petrelli in her mind, and when she finally looked over to her alarm clock beside her, seeing 6:42am in big red letters, she sighed, realizing that she had gotten no sleep the entire night. Charlotte would be up any minute and she would have to get ready to go to work. _Great…_

She sat up in bed, looking in front of her at the full-body mirror besides her dresser in the room. Tracy looked at her reflection, turning her body slightly to see different angles of herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed much, physically, from the last time she saw Nathan. But her personality… the way she thought about things… changed so much that it was like she was another person back when she knew Nathan. She wasn't sure if he was ready to get to know her; again. Correction; she wasn't sure if _she _was ready to let him back into her life. Whether she was ready or not, it looked like Nathan would stick around for a while. And that was something Tracy would have to learn to accept.

She looked instantly at the door when she heard the knob turning and she smiled as Charlotte stepped into her room. Like Tracy, Charlotte liked to get up early.

"Hi, Momma." She said, the heels of her feet rocking back and forth as she spoke. Tracy grinned, motioning for her young daughter to join her in bed.

"Come here, baby." Tracy said, tapping on the bed as Charlotte jumped on the bed, crawling over to her mother as Tracy wrapped her arms around her daughter, taking in her sweet scent as Charlotte pulled the bed covers over them. It was moments like that that made Tracy every bit happy, and if she could, she would forever spend her time with Charlotte in her arms.

"You know that I love you more than anything in the whole world, right Charlotte? I would never let anybody hurt you…" She said, setting her chin on top of Charlotte's head as she spoke to her.

"I know, Muh-muh. I love you more than anything too." The little girl said, making Tracy melt inside. She would never in a million years think she would be a good mother. It was her greatest fear when she was pregnant with Charlotte. She was never good with children, or had any connection to them, but Charlotte was different. She loved her more than she or anyone else could understand, and Tracy's only real job was to protect her daughter from the dangerous world they lived in, and that would grow exceptionally difficult as Charlotte got older, starting with the fact that she had Tracy and Nathan as parents.

Tracy closed her eyes and sighed, realizing that she had to tell Charlotte about her father and that now would be the best time. She was starting to get curious, and every time Charlotte asked her about Nathan she would feel terribly guilty; having kept her from him. "Did you like when Nathan watched you yesterday when I was gone?"

Charlotte thought about it, looking up at her mother. "Ya. He was fun; he let me watch TV to fall asleep. I want to see him again!" She said with excitement in her little voice as Tracy grinned, kissing Charlotte's blonde hair.

"… What would you say if I told you that you would see him a lot more often? Like, almost every day. Would you like that, Charlotte?" She said as Charlotte looked around the room with a blank expression on her face, turning around to face Tracy.

"Nathan could stay with me a lot? I like that idea… he's going to be my new babysitter?"

"No, baby… not like a babysitter. Like a Daddy." Charlotte's jaw dropped slightly as she smiled, laying her head against Tracy as she spoke.

"My very own Daddy? Like the other kids?"

"Yes, Charlotte. Would you like that?" Charlotte got up and began bouncing on the bed with joy.

"Yes! I would like that; I would like Nathan to be my Daddy!" Charlotte said, sitting on the bed again as she wrapped her arms around Tracy's waist, hugging her. "My real Daddy?"

"Yep, your real Daddy. He's going to be there for you like I'm there for you. You'll be able to see him and talk to him whenever you want."

"Yay!" Charlotte said, closing her eyes as she hugged her mother. "Are you going to get married?"

Tracy looked at her 4 and a half year old daughter, almost stunned. "What? No… no, baby, we're not going to get married-"

"I thought Mommies and Daddies were supposeded to be married…. How come you don't love my Daddy anymore?" Charlotte asked, pulling away from her hold on Tracy to get a better look at her. Tracy exhaled slowly, running a hand through her hair as she looked sincerely at her daughter.

"Sometimes… things happen, and people who love each other grow apart, and don't love each other anymore. Most times Mommies and Daddies are married, Charlotte, but sometimes they aren't. Just because your Daddy and I don't love each other anymore, doesn't mean we love you any less. You're the most important person in my life, and you're going to get to know your Dad and you'll become the most important person in his life, too. Does… does that answer your question, baby?" She asked Charlotte honestly, hoping that what she said made sense to her.

Charlotte shrugged. "Guess so. When will I see Nay-tan again?" She asked Tracy with a pleading look on her face. Tracy stroked her cheek as she put on a smile for Charlotte, pulling her onto her lap again.

"Soon, baby… soon." Tracy said, closing her eyes as she held Charlotte tight, never wanting the moment to end…

.

"_Take her. Take her with you, and fly away, and go! Go!" Tracy Strauss said hastily, sitting against a crème white door inside her apartment building, watching Nathan with a sleeping little blonde child in his arms as he retrieved things to fend-off unwanted visitors; among them being a gun. He stopped in front of her after she had finished speaking._

"_No, I'm not leaving you behind for them to take you, or kill you. Tracy, if you think that I'm going to let them-"_

"_Take her and go before they come for her. They're coming for her, and I'm not allowing that to happen, not like they it happened to us. I trust you with her… she's my everything. I can't let anything happen to her. I'm trusting you, Nathan. Now go; I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Tracy answered assertively as she looked at the door she was sitting against, hearing loud footsteps and the sounds of commands and guns growing louder and louder…_

"_Tracy-"_

"_I said go, Nathan. Through the window. Now!" Nathan looked at Tracy painfully, closing his eyes as he opened a big glass window. He stood on the window sill with the sleeping little girl in his arms as Tracy nodded at him, looking at the girl as banging on the door and shouting for Tracy to open it became louder from the outside. Tracy motioned with her hand for Nathan to go, as he closed his eyes and flew out the window, up and out of distance. Tracy sighed of relief and got up to close the window quickly as a group of around 2 dozen agents in black suits and guns broke into the apartment, instantly taking Tracy by the arms as she closed her eyes tightly, not even bothering to struggle against them…'_

Angela Petrelli instantly sat up in her bed, breathing heavily after having a rather eventful dream. She closed her eyes and sighed, opening up again as she remembered Tracy Strauss. The tall blonde she knew that Nathan loved. Angela had known Tracy was pregnant even before she did, she had a dream, and she did not tell her son because his career with Arthur at Pinehearst was flourishing and his rise to the top could not just come to a hault because of another little "discretion" of his. Angela knew that Tracy wouldn't tell Nathan either, which was why this dream was so surprising to her. Nathan would find out about the baby, if he hadn't already found out. That wasn't a problem any longer, however. Angela just didn't know _they_ would come for the child…

Angela picked up the house phone that was lying on her side night table beside her bed as she dialed an ever so familiar number, putting the phone under her chin as she shook her head, slightly smiling as she spoke into the phone. "Hello? Yes… we have a little problem."


End file.
